The Wind in His Strike
by mintteas
Summary: All Maiko has ever wanted was to see peace fall upon the land; battle, after all, means nothing to the woman. But when she encounters a man born for the battlefield, she is forced to open her eyes to the reality of war, and the sacrifice that must be made when one puts their heart in the hands of the greatest samurai in Japan. [Yukimura Sanada/OC]
1. Chapter 1

A sweet breeze blew in from the open window, rustling the flimsy curtains that hung from the opposite wall. It smelled of blossoms, and of change, and I stood up as it fanned my face, filling the room with a soft chill. Barefoot, I walked to the window, resting my hands against the ledge. Beyond the patches of jade grass and sapphire waters, a mass of onyx proceeded towards Odani Castle. Banners fluttered in the passing wind: white and red cloths that were sewn for this army's name – through bold, black characters, I learned these were the overwhelmingly numerous forces of the Takeda.

There was a knock from behind me, and I turned to see the door open, revealing a pale pink face and wide brown eyes, framed by smooth, shimmering chocolate hair. Rosy lips parted to speak.

"The Takeda have arrived."

"Yes," I gestured out the window to the vast army that covered distance. "I have seen them as well."

"Then we must prepare."

She stepped in, walking like a dream – her footfalls made no sound upon the dark wood, and she moved as a cloud in the azure sky. Her small, frail frame crossed my room and arrived beside me: my brother's wife.

"Lady Oichi," I stared at the scene displayed before me. "I still don't quite understand."

"What?"

"Why must we form an alliance with the Takeda?" I frowned. "Would it mean that we are under the norms and orders passed by their lord?"

"No," Oichi smiled. "It would mean that Nagamasa would be one step closer to realizing his life-long dream."

"I don't see how," I sighed. "If my brother is always to be tamed by others."

"Your brother would not be tamed by anyone – though he is just and honorable, we both know there is a passionate determination in him. It is the passion of the Azai."

"The passion of the Azai," I mused. "For the men."

"Different forms of passion for different people, as I always say. You, Maiko, have yet to find what you were made for," Oichi tucked her hair behind her ear, letting the wind caress her cheeks freely.

"Do we really need the help of the Takeda?"

"As much as I would like to say that the Azai could stand alone, it would be better if we had the strong forces of the Takeda with us. At the same time, Lord Shingen has already requested the aid of the Azai against the Uesugi."

"And Nagamasa has accepted."

"We owe nothing more to the Takeda. A planned victory for another," She waved a dismissive hand. "But that is not our concern. Our concern is to prepare for our guests. We are the ones who must ensure the comfort of the Takeda in Odani, while your brother speaks with them. Come, Maiko."

She patted my arm and began to walk away from the window, once again crossing the length of the room to the door. Upon reaching the chair on which I had sat only a moment ago, she picked up the thin book I had left behind as I stood, running her thin fingers along the binding.

"Poetry," She mused. "Is like an escape from the troubles of our age. How many times have you read these?"

"Only enough to know them by heart," I laughed, pulling the thin drapes close. Oichi smiled and shut the book, placing it on the shelf beside the chair neatly. I walked to her side, and she took my hand.

"Romance in words can never take the place of true love," She whispered. "Would it be too much to say that your brother worries he will never find a man good enough for you to marry?"

I tried, as much as possible, to calculate my reply. It was no secret to me, nor to my sister-in-law, that Nagamasa was worried I would pass onto the next life a sad, old maiden. And, while I normally could shrug it off, the way Oichi brought it up struck me to the core. Still, I took great care not to let it seem too bothersome to me - it was, after all, something I could not think of; not at the moment, when there was too much going on in the land.

"I have never met a man more truthful to himself than my brother," I replied. "Perhaps if the world could offer a valiant warrior that believes in love, not death, Nagamasa would not have to be so troubled."

"Such difficult times." She sighed, shaking her head. "All Nagamasa wants for you is to be happy."

"I am happy," I said. "Why would he think otherwise?"

"You are happy, but you are also lonely. You are so troubled by the wars that plague Japan, you feel you will never have a chance at true love."

I remained silent.

"But you mustn't guard yourself like that, Maiko," She advised me. "Because even in an era of death, I have found my knight in your brother. Love does exist in the face of war. You mustn't despair. Love does not need to wait for war to end."

"However, love could flourish in a free land," I answered. "A land where Nagamasa has finally realized his ambition, and you are at his side - a land where everyone is happy and peaceful under his jurisdiction. Maybe then..."

"We will see," She smiled slightly. "Not even the wisest of Japan could tell. Perhaps, for now, it would be wise to focus on the present, the things we must do."

"And that is to prepare for Nagamasa's guests," I rolled my eyes. "You never fail to turn the subject back around, Lady Oichi."

"It is a gift," She laughed. "To always keep tasks in check. Shall we?"

She went first, her skirt billowing in the breeze. I took one last look at the fluttering curtains, disturbed by the wind, shielding the massive army that marched for Odani, then followed behind her.

* * *

><p>The guest hall was prepared – there were luxurious pillow for sitting, and newly polished tables for eating and drinking. Places had been made at the forefront for Nagamasa and his guest, Shingen Takeda. To Nagamasa's right would be Ujiyasu Hojo, an ally of the Takeda, and to Shingen's right was a place set for an unknown: perhaps his wife, bodyguard, or merely even just for symmetry. A long table was pushed far back against the wall to my left, and there were long, unending rows of shallow porcelain bowls, which, currently, were being filled with <em>sake <em>by the handmaidens of Odani's employ. I observed them curiously, as they worked without pause, nor passion. It was like a systematic, sort of unfeeling ritual, which they performed without much forethought.

Lady Oichi, who had stepped out to peek at the guests, suddenly came bursting back into the hall, her hair flying back in her wake. Normally, she was the picture of composure, and she had long mastered the art of being the perfect courtlady. Only a few people in all of Japan had ever seen her like this, and I was one in the minority - not even my brother had seen his wife so flustered.

"They're coming! Stop what you're doing!" She said breathlessly, rushing to my side. Like ones turned into solid stone, the handmaidens stiffened, and, with their pitchers of wine, retreated quickly through the side door.

"How do I look?" Oichi asked, not out of vanity, but mere anxiety.

"Fine," I replied. "Very presentable."

"I'm asking for your honest opinion, Maiko."

"Do not worry, my sister," I assured her, even as she raised a hand to flatten down her already perfect locks. "You look lovely. None in our arriving company would contest that."

"Thank you, Maiko, I don't know what I'd... I'd..." Her voice faltered as the hall doors swung open again. There may have been two reasons as to why this was so: it may have been one or the other, but I prefer to believe that it was a mixture of both.

One, may have been the radiant presence of my brother – a young, fair-haired and handsome individual that, in the moment presented, was engrossed in entertaining his company with what would, no doubt, be a long speech of thanks and admiration, coupled with a few sentences about faith and honor. Nagamasa was an idealist, an optimist, and sometimes a little bit too hopeful, as many other warriors he had met would say – however, he spoke of light in life with so much conviction, it was difficult not to believe him when he promised it was right around the corner. And although he was, as some would say, "soft", Nagamasa was a fierce warrior when it came to fighting for what he believed in. This, perhaps, was what won him Lady Oichi's unwavering devotion.

Another reason may also have been the newfound presence of Lord Shingen Takeda, listening intently (so it seemed) to Nagamasa's every word. He was a large man, strikingly so, richly clothed with a fan in his right hand, moving constantly at his chest. However, the most astounding thing about Lord Shingen's presence was not his size, but the peculiar mask that obscured the top half of his face, and the entire upper half of his body. It was a stiff, gold gilded ornament that wound around his eyes. A mane of bright red hair shot from the top edge and fell around his entire head, cascading down a portion of his back. The only thing I could see from underneath all the decoration was his lips – which were unmoving.

I literally felt the air around Oichi disappear as she sucked in a deep, shaky breath – she was nervous, so desperate to ensure this was a successful treaty. It was endearing, and somewhat frightening to an extent, so much so that I decided to calm her by promising I would help her in whatever way I could.

"Thank you, Maiko," She whispered, shaking her head. "I'm so nervous."

"There is no reason for you to be, Oichi," I smiled. "You have said so yourself: my brother would not do something he did not fully believe in - and, what he believes in will surely come to fruition."

Oichi spared me a smile of her own, silently thanking me for the reassurance. Meanwhile, Nagamasa lead Lord Shingen Takeda to the center of the hall, and gestured politely to the seat prepared especially for him. "Please, Takeda-_san_."

Lord Shingen did not say anything, but set himself down, sinking into the cushion. A man in silver armor, with a long pipe in his grasp, stood behind Nagamasa, looking torn between amusement and boredom.

"And Lord Ujiyasu," Nagamasa almost leapt quickly aside in an attempt to attend to all things. "Please. Have a seat."

Ujiyasu grunted, and sat down quite unceremoniously.

A slow silence fell, when everyone was staring at each other, and no one wanted to say much else. "Nagamasa," Lord Shingen said in a deep, slow rumble. It was exactly the kind of voice I expected the head of the Takeda clan to possess.

"Yes, Lord Shingen?"

"Stop being so tense," the man suddenly exclaimed, his face (or what there was of it) breaking into a smile. "I'm not going to kill you. Worst thing that'll happen tonight is that I get drunk and give you twenty swats with my fan."

A general sound of stifled laughter filled the room – I covered my mouth, trying to hide my own giggle. Oichi, however, paled at the thought, and looked as though she might swoon. Nagamasa's shoulders dropped about an inch, and the color flooded back into his face.

"As you would, Lord Shingen."

"Since we seem to have broken the ice," Lord Ujiyasu Hojo said. "Can we move on with our lives?"

"Of course, Lord Ujiyasu," Nagamasa straightened up and turned to us. "Oichi?"

Oichi, apparently realizing that her named had been called, seemed to snap out of a trance and walked robotically to the table of drinks. She picked up a cup and walked past me, looking as if she was holding her breath.

"Lord Shingen," She murmured, and her voice was breathless, either in awe, or fear. She raised the bowl to her forehead, and offered it to him. The Takeda leader's enormous fingers took it from her frail ones.

"Thank you, Lady Oichi," Lord Shingen said kindly. "This is your wife, Nagamasa? The sister of Nobunaga?"

"Yes," Nagamasa nodded.

"What a beauty," Lord Shingen remarked. "Looks nothing like her brother, that mustachioed devil!"

Another round of suppressed amusement flew through the hall.

Oichi straightened up and hurried back to me. Her cheeks were noticeably red. "You have to give Lord Ujiyasu his wine too –"

"Sister, if you may," Nagamasa called out to me, a small smile playing on his lips. I lifted a porcelain cup off the table and hurried over, more intent on not tripping than looking particularly graceful. Whatever the case, I arrived in front of the Hojo leader's seat without incident.

I bowed, tapped the rim of the cup against my forehead, and gave it to Lord Ujiyasu. He took it, but did not drink immediately. Instead, he regarded me with a mild air disinterest.

"What's the kid's name?" He asked gruffly.

"Maiko," Nagamasa answered, nodding at me. I straightened, and smiled politely.

"Looks like you, Nagamasa," Lord Ujiyasu snorted. "Pale and blonde."

"A prominent family trait," Nagamasa said patiently. "It comes from the mixture of our blood."

"With what?" The man snorted, and downed his _sake _in one gulp. While handing me the cup, he asked, "Do you dance, little girl?"

A feeling of confusion fluttered between Nagamasa and me. "My Lord?"

"Kid doesn't even know what her own name means," He looked amused. "So I guess the answer's no."

Even if I were at liberty to voice out my emotions, nothing would have come out. I was struck speechless with bafflement in a matter of two-to-three quick quips from the Hojo leader. Nagamasa gave a surreptitious shrug of the shoulders.

"Japan doesn't breed fine women anymore," Lord Ujiyasu stated in a matter-of-factly way. "Reckon you got the last one, Nagamasa."

"With all due respect, Lord Ujiyasu, but my sister-"

"No offense meant," Ujiyasu waved a dismissive hand. "Just take a look at my little apprentice over here – the spoiled daughter of Narita. Too bad she's not a boy, but she's as close to it as any girl can get..."

In my peripheral vision, I saw a young lady sit up on her cushion and let out an audible _hmph_. Her long arms were knotted firmly across her chest, and her green eyes shone with some evident irritation. She looked nothing like a vassal of the Hojo, nor did she look like a ninja. She had the face and posture of a pre-wed woman, and was the farthest thing from what I would imagine as near-male.

"She still has some growing up to do," He pointed his long pipe's end directly at my nose, ash, smoke and all. "So does this one."

I stared politely at a space in between his ear and Nagamasa's forearm.

"You may go, Maiko. Thank you," Nagamasa said quietly, offering me a smile. I backed away, and turned around only when they reverted their attention back to the matter at hand. Taking advantage of this moment, I let out a small whimper of fear, so flustered by the brief but overwhelmingly terrifying encounter. Lady Oichi offered me a slight look of comfort, that didn't do much more.

"If you please, Lord Shingen, shall we settle matters?"

"What more matters must we settle, Nagamasa?" Lord Shingen chuckled. "We have an agreement, don't we?"

"Then I can't fully count on the support of the Takeda and its army in the next battle?" Nagamasa pressed. "And the Hojo?"

"Count me in," Ujiyasu sighed.

"Just as long as I can enlist you for our next battle against the Uesugi," Lord Shingen said after a thoughtful pause. "Then we have a deal."

"I take it you are a man of your word?"

Lord Shingen let out a guffaw. "You're a hard one, Nagamasa. But I am. Though, I need to know," He leaned in. "Why _do _you want to fight this war?"

"My family's name and the Asakura's have always been tied. They have been our steadfast allies for many generations. It is my duty above all subjective matters to ensure that this alliance between us stays strong."

"And what of the _other_ alliance, hmmm?"

"That," Nagamasa said quietly. "Might be one I'd have to forego."

"And yet, you realize that-"

But the loud creaking from the other end of the hall drowned Lord Shingen's words out – the doors began to swing open, heavily scraping against the marble floor. All heads turned, and all words ceased. A lone figure had pushed open the door, and entered in a long, powerful stride. For a moment, everyone seemed to hold their breath – but the tension in the room relaxed as soon as Lord Shingen began to chortle.

"This one has a tendency to make unexpectedly grand entrances," Lord Shingen gestured to the newcomer, laughing unabashedly. The subject of our attention paid no mind to his surroundings, seemingly hellbent on reaching Lord Shingen. Upon finding himself standing at the great lord's feet, he knelt down and bowed his head. Something that looked suspiciously like rain and a bit of mud trickled down his temple.

"_Oyakata-sama_. Forgive my lateness – I have finished patrol." He said, breathing heavily.

"And this is?" Nagamasa wondered softly, regarding the warrior with an appraising look. The newcomer straightened up, looking directly and quite fearlessly into my brother's eyes.

"Yukimura Sanada."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi! So, if you aren't here from my shameless self promotion in my own Dynasty Warriors fic, welcome! Even if you are; welcome, still! <strong>

**So, clearly, this is a Samurai Warriors fic, and it is, by all accounts, a Sanada Yukimura/OC fic. Yes, I'm doing that, because there needs to be more of these things. And Samurai Warriors fics, in general. OwO**

**Anyway, this is greatly (super, like, astronomically) historically inaccurate, but set somewhat during the time of the Battle of Anegawa. Lots of things will veer away from historical records, so this is just me clearing the air before issues about canon arise. Sorry!**

**This fic will be relatively short (there won't really be a sequel specifically for this). However, there will be a Warriors Orochi 3 mashup with this fic, and my Dynasty Warriors fic. If you are interested in learning the backstory to this WO3 fic as well, you can access ****_A Love Like War_**** on my profile.**

**I haven't much else to say, only that I hope you guys review, and tell me what you think, and where you think this'll go! :) **

**Looking forward to sharing this adventure with you, **

**Aimee**


	2. Chapter 2

"Yukimura Sanada."

The name ringing through the hall was powerful, a taboo gust of wind that swirled all around us. There was a heavy silence as the warrior unrelentingly stared into Nagamasa's eyes, exuding an air of tension and quiet confidence - yet, for some reason I could not pinpoint, the gaze seemed surprisingly gentle, if not submissive.

"Welcome, Lord Yukimura," Nagamasa said kindly, as if he did not notice anything odd about the man's behavior. "Will you fight by our side, as one with the Azai, as well?"

"I will," the warrior said firmly.

"Please, have a seat," Nagamasa gestured to the space to Lord Shingen Takeda's immediate right. I realized that this particular man was more important than he seemed - valued enough to be positioned so near a great warlord. But Lord Shingen did not seem to mind. In fact, he inched ever so slightly to the left, to give the young samurai ample space to sit. Yukimura Sanada bowed towards my brother.

"My thanks, Lord Nagamasa." He said softly, and set himself down beside the great man.

"Yukimura here," Lord Shingen said, patting the shoulder of the man beside him. "Is the finest vassal of the Takeda. My chief general, in fact. Heads my entire army."

"Impressive," Nagamasa exclaimed, and he did, indeed, sound quite impressed. "I must bow to your skill, if your Lord should speak highly of you."

"It is nothing," The other said humbly. "My only wish is to be of honorable service to Lord Shingen."

"Surely, you would like a drink, after such a tiring patrol?" Nagamasa offered. "Oichi?"

A small silence followed, punctuated by questioning looks at me. I turned to the side - but Lady Oichi was not there, disappeared to do some sort of urgent business, or to, perhaps, ward off another bout of nerves. Either way, she would not be serving wine at any immediate moment.

"Or, perhaps, Maiko?" Nagamasa hastened to spare the room of the awkward tension. "If you please, Maiko."

Maiko. Me. Of course.

I picked up a bowl filled with _sake_, and walked, with added deliberation, towards Lord Yukimura Sanada. I couldn't afford to look like a fool - not now. It seemed silly, that I would demand more decorum from myself in the presence of a general, as opposed to the head of an entire clan. Still, I reasoned it off to a personal desire to be more conscious of my movements, so as not to give Lady Oichi any reason to worry about my behavior. Slowly, I bowed, and offered him the drink.

"Thank you, Lady Maiko," he said quietly, and relieved me of the burden.

Perhaps it was inappropriate to do so, but something made me. I couldn't help it - I raised my head, and looked into his face.

It was perfectly structured, like the statue of a bronze god gleaming in the sun. The light outlined the contours of his face in a way perfect enough to make it seem as though he were glowing slightly – from his strong jaw to his high cheekbones, reflected like a twinkle in his intense brown gaze. A small smile curled up the corners of his lips, warm and pleasant.

A clearing of the throat brought me out of my thoughts – Lord Ujiyasu Hojo had set down his cup, and stared at me pointedly, with critical eyes. Perhaps he, too, had noticed the change in my presentation, and was offended. I reddened, and decided then would be a perfect time to retreat to my post – and so I did.

"What did I miss?" Oichi asked, sidling up to me. I glanced at her, my face still dying down from the heat of a blood rush.

"Nothing much. Another warrior arrived while you were – where were you?" I wondered.

"Readying the meals for the dinner," She straightened out her skirt, as if it weren't immaculate enough yet. "Who is he?"

"Who?"

"The newly arrived warrior."

"Oh, him," I looked sheepish. "Lord Yukimura."

"Sanada?" She guessed.

"Yes – but how did you know?" I asked in surprise.

"Brother always speaks of Lord Yukimura, a vassal of the Takeda," She eyed him in an observant, yet polite manner. "But I admit, he is much younger than I - ah, imagined."

"Why would you imagine him older?"

"Just an impression," She shrugged, smiling. "If you hear of the hundred or so battles he has fought, then you would assume he was a veteran as well. Brother has long since sought a chief of army as talented as Lord Yukimura."

"But he isn't," I remarked, rather stupidly. "Old, I meant."

"No, he is most definitely not aged," She agreed. "Very young, actually."

We fell into some sort of silence as Nagamasa stood and, in a voice loud and clear enough to fill the hall, addressed the Takeda and Hojo companies.

"Brother looks especially handsome tonight, in his new armor," I commented quietly to my companion. "Don't you believe, Lady Oichi?"

"Yes," She smiled. "And lordly."

"But handsome-"

"Shush." She put a finger to her lips, still carrying the ghost of a shyly suppressed smile. Nagamasa began to speak.

"Most noble lords," His eyes swept across the entire room. "Let me first formally welcome you to my humble abode of Odani Castle. May you find rest and repose in its halls as though it were your second home. And let me express as well my thanks, to all of you who have come in the support of my cause. I know that this battle will be long and difficult. But with our combined strength, we will be victorious. Tonight, we are joined not only by the companies of the Azai and the Asakura, but also of the most revered presences of the Hojo and Takeda armies. Together, we will achieve triumph in a battle that will be spoken of in centuries to come. And, tonight, we will celebrate our preempted victory at Anegawa, and the gift of this brotherhood for justice. Tonight, let us feast!"

It was an impressive speech, but I expected nothing less from Nagamasa - he was always one to charm with his words, soothing the soul with his natural eloquence. The warlords brought their hands together in applause for his speech, and in the moment of appreciative gestures, he nodded towards us. Lady Oichi spun on her heel like a human top and rushed to the serving table, where plates of food were arranged.

"Time to move, Maiko," She whispered to me as she passed, her hands cradling two dishes at once. Other handmaids passed me, and I stared for a dumb moment as they walked from warlord to warlord, slowly setting the food down on their lap-tables. Finally, I sucked in a deep breath, and followed suit, balancing the flat porcelain on my palms. It was a much difficult feat than usual, never having been overwhelmed by such a vast company, not to mention being constantly jostled by apologetic servant folk as they rushed past me to retrieve back and forth. Lady Oichi, however, was handling it with the expected grace, poise, and comfortable hospitality. Not that I didn't think her to outshine me in every other household category; but it seemed foolish of me to not do as well as she. After all, we did live as family – it was embarrassing. Perhaps moreso for her, and tenfold for Nagamasa.

Arriving in front of the young lady Lord Ujiyasu had pointed out earlier, I offered her a small smile as I set down her plate in front of her. She barely acknowledged it, but stuck out a fair hand as half the gesture of a handshake.

"Kai," She introduced herself, pink lips forming around her name firmly and quite meaningfully.

Hesitantly, I took her hand. "Maiko," I replied.

"Maikohime," She slid her fingers out of mine after a firm handshake, obviously initiated by her. "Does being the younger sister of Lord Nagamasa also subject you to constant insult and injury?"

"No," I answered honestly.

"Then is it just I who must suffer under the constant aggravation that is Lord Ujiyasu?" She sighed sharply out of her nose.

"Kaihime," I regarded her politely. "I am certain that Lord Ujiyasu means well-"

"Were you not also subject to his offense?"

"Well, yes, but," I cut this thought short. "Deep inside he must be-"

"As rough and unattractive as he is outside," She finished for me. I gulped down my answer, careful not to say anything that might offend her.

"Yet... You serve him very loyally," I guessed.

"Maybe it's my father's memory coming to haunt me," She grimaced. "But I suppose I do."

"Maiko," Oichi's voice tickled my ear, almost making me jump a foot from the ground. "What are you doing? The chief warlords and their right hand generals have yet to be served."

"I was just-" This too, I dropped, and, saying a quick _excuse me_ to Lady Kai, hurried meekly after Oichi's trail. She delicately handed me two plates, then held two for her.

"I will serve Lords Shingen and Nagamasa. Remember, it's Lord Ujiyasu first," And with that, she sped off like no woman would believe, to fulfill her hostess' duty. Determined not to slip up once again, I walked across the floor to Lord Ujiyasu, who popped his pipe out of his mouth and stared critically down at the plate I lay down before him. A low grunt escaped his lips. Nervously, I turned to Oichi for help – but she was preoccupied in serving in the best possible way.

"Is... something wrong, Ujiyasu-sama?" I asked nervously, my voice reaching a register unknown to me.

"Now, why would you think that, little girl?" He eyed me skeptically.

"But, you-" But I clamped my mouth shut, aware that this was rhetorical query. "Forgive me."

He stuck his pipe back into his mouth, a ringlet of smoke escaping. "Food is food. I'll take it when I get it."

"Of course, my Lord," I backed away, making sure it was politely clear that I had more to accomplish. "Please, eat."

"You bet I will," He muttered under her breath before silencing himself with a mouthful of rice.

This seemed like an adequate enough dismissal, so much so that I turned away and hurried over to Lord Yukimura Sanada, who had been delayed in the reception of his meal. However, he did not seem at all perturbed – in fact, he offered a patient smile as I put his plate in front of him.

"Thank you, Lady Maiko," he said, his voice surprisingly serene. "I appreciate this overwhelming amount of service."

"Thank you, my Lord, for being a part of this alliance," even as I said it, it sounded foolish and a considerably inadequate response. However, if this was his initial opinion of my words, he did not show it in the slightest manner. The smile still played on his lips – although, this time, there was only the slightest hint of plaintiveness concealed.

"Is that how you really feel, Lady Maiko?"

"My lord?"

"We go into war with another alliance of yours. Surely, you must consider them family," At this, I thought I saw his eyes flicker to Oichi, who had just passed by me, her perfume still lingering sweetly in the air. "Do you not?"

"If... my brother should think to forego an alliance for another, it must be within righteous reason. I believe he would never do so much as to act on whim. If it is a wise decision for him, then it must be so, for he is wise as well," I answered, not fully knowing what we were talking about; it was not as if Nagamasa had filled me in on the specifics.

"That is an interestingly wise answer as well," He nodded, disregarding my clear ignorance. "If you should believe that, then you are very welcome – for I am honored to be a part of an alliance acting on good cause."

I could not say more to this, for fear of putting myself in a foolish position once again. Bowing low, I turned and, my face red, walked back to Oichi, who stood waiting patiently for me. She seemed suddenly serene, given that she had been shaking from head to toe not five minutes past, and almost blissfully ignorant, if not for a meaningful glint in her eyes. I cast her a subtle questioning look, but she did not answer.

"What's on your mind?" I asked, a little uncomfortable.

"Many things," She answered vaguely. "And you?"

"Only that question."

"Well, then," She straightened the folds of her skirt as she spoke. "For example, the first thing running through my mind is the opinion that the company we have now is an interesting, somewhat strange one."

"What do you mean?" I wondered. I could not think of a more well-formed and standardly chosen alliance.

"For instance, Lady Kai," She gestured to the young lady seated on the floor, regarding her lord with a great amount of disdain and haughtiness. "Is one part in this alliance you cannot easily forget."

"Why is that?"

"Lady Kai isn't a whimsical female on the field of battle, Maiko," Oichi informed me. "She's a maiden trained from childhood to become what she is – a warrior."

"Then I will be careful to avoid her path when she's razing down the hall in a horrid mood." I promised her. Oichi let out a demure laugh, like the tinkling of bells in the summer wind. I had often been, in the comfort of my solitude, jealous of Oichi's ability to seem almost angelic - though I could not take it against her, for she was too dear to my brother's heart, as well as my own.

"However, what Lady Kai wants more is to live a life free from danger – to be a simple woman such as ourselves, and to be treated exactly as such. To be free to fall in love."

"Nothing holds her back," I said. "She is free to love if she chooses."

"Is she?" Oichi questioned, not as a condescending retort, but as a true bout of wondering. "It must be difficult to love, after having seen so much death on the battlefield."

"I thought you were one who believed in everyone finding love." I raised my eyebrows with some amusement.

"On the contrary, I do not believe one finds love," She shook her head, smiling. "Rather, love finds you."

* * *

><p>The dinner hall had increased in conversation (drunken or otherwise), and there were numerous uproars of laughter from different areas of the room. Many generals were quite red in the face, their eyes bulbous. It was at this point in time that Nagamasa decided it would be best to call it a night. Standing up, he cleared his throat.<p>

"Friends!" His voice was much louder than usual – an embarrassing volume in an empty room, but in this case, quite appropriate, for it was only enough to ensure everyone fell into a hiccup silence. "Have you filled yourself to your heart's content? Has the hunger from the journey been fully satisfied?"

A collective roar of assent to his questions rose in the hall. Nagamasa gave a hearty, polite laugh, and a quick incline of his head.

"For that, I am glad! Then I shall not keep you longer from your quarters – for, indeed, you have had a tiring travel to Odani. I bid you all rest well, and once again thank you, for your presence in my home. May this alliance be a success indeed, and good night to you, gentlemen!"

As the generals of the Takeda and Hojo began to exit the room, Nagamasa motioned for me to approach, and I sidled over to him. Smiling, he spoke to me in an undertone.

"Thank you very much, Maiko," Lightly, he placed his hand on my shoulder. "If you could do me one last favor?"

"Of course, brother."

"Please escort Lady Kai to her room," He gestured to the waiting daughter of Narita, one hand on her hip, her gaze distracted. "I believe it would not suit her to reside with the men, and it would please her to be around Oichi and you. If it would please you?"

"Oh," I smiled. "Not a problem. The Lady Kai should feel welcome with our company."

"Thank you. I have business to discuss with Lord Shingen, so I shall bid you goodnight as well," With this, he pressed his lips to my forehead.

"I am proud of you, Nagamasa," I whispered, as he pulled away.

A surprised look crossed his face. "What for, Maiko?"

"What you have done," I glanced at Lord Shingen Takeda, who was waiting for us to finish our conversation. "And what I am assured you will accomplish."

A wry smile formed on Nagamasa's lips. "What I will accomplish may not be too pleasing for you, Maiko. Neither will it be for..." He trailed off, falling into thoughtful silence.

"Whatever the case," I planted a small kiss on his cheek. "I will always be proud of you."

"Sometimes you sound as though you are older than I," A chuckle escaped his lips. "But thank you, sister. Rest well."

"And you." We parted ways, and Oichi joined him at his side as he walked back over to the Lords Shingen and Ujiyasu, as I weaved my way back to the Lady Kai.

"Kaihime," I inclined my head towards her, and she let her arm drop to her side.

"Maikohime," She acknowledged me.

"Let me take you to your chambers. It has been a long journey." She nodded, and we made our way out of the dining hall and into the dimly lit corridors. I walked at her pace – much faster than Oichi's delicate and careful steps. Not that she didn't exude grace, but only of a different kind. Whereas Oichi floated like a dancer on water, Lady Kai stepped with quick precision, an air of royalty in her posture and expression.

"I have no problem sleeping where everyone else does," She said, and I would have believed her, if not for that small twinge of bitterness in her face. "I have done it many a time before."

"I am sure you have, Kaihime, and I admire you immensely for that," I smiled. "However, here at Odani, my brother ensures that everyone is comfortable and pleased in their place."

"Even women?" She asked skeptically.

"Especially women," We arrived at her door, the room beside mine, as Oichi occupied the one across. Opening the door, I allowed her to step in.

"Wow," She muttered under her breath. "Beats the Hojo quarters in Odawara."

"Does this please you, Lady Kai?"

"It's nice," She conceded.

"If you should need anything, do not hesitate to call. Lady Oichi and I are happy to assist you in any, if not all of your needs and concerns. Good night, Lady Kai."

"Thank you, Maikohime. And good night," She offered me a small yet beautiful smile, and I stepped out of the room, closing the door after me. I began to enter my room, when I heard the click of footsteps coming from the other end of the hall. I turned to find Lord Yukimura Sanada walking down the corridor.

"Oh - Lord Yukimura-" I said, startled and breathless. Thoroughly embarrassed by my behavior, I sucked in my cheeks, trying to keep down the furious blush threatening to pass my face. However, he did not seem to notice - or if he had, he ignored my behavior. Smiling, he addressed me.

"Forgive me for disturbing you, Lady Maiko. I only wished to speak with Lady Kai. I have a message from Lord Ujiyasu Hojo."

Speechless, I gestured to the door next to mine. Nodding in thanks, he rapped smartly on the wood, and Lady Kai swung the door open immediately.

"Lord Yukimura," she sounded almost as surprised as I had - almost.

"Forgive me, Lady Kai, but I have a message from Lord Ujiyasu."

I thought I heard something escape her mouth, vaguely along the lines of, "What now?"

"He only wished to say that, starting tomorrow, you will be training the new recruits of the Hojo." A comforting look crossed his face. "He believes that... this is the opportunity you have been waiting for."

Redness crept across Lady Kai's face. "Fine. Thank you, Lord Yukimura."

"My pleasure, Lady Kai. Good night." The conversation ended with a nod, and Kahime shut the door with a bout of aggression – clearly, she was not pleased by this news. Lord Yukimura turned to me, politely questioning.

"Should you not be resting, Lady Maiko?"

"I – yes, my lord," I agreed. "And you as well?"

"I will retire when my lord does. He has business to attend to. But good night, Lady Maiko," With a courteous nod, he turned and walked back the way he came. Stepping into my room, I shut the door softly.

Only in the confinement of my chambers did I relax every muscle, and let out the breath I'd been holding in.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: HI AGAIN.<strong>

**So, I'm basically only interjecting at the end once again to ask you a question. Since this was written way, way before, and only edited for re-uploading purposes, this thing is a little outdated. I'm wondering if I should continue with the old premise, which was the SW3 roster, OR, if I should attempt to include some other characters from SW4 (WHICH IM PLAYING RIGHT NOW AND MY FEELINGS-), like Nobuyuki and Lady Hayakawa. **

**What do you guys think? **

**Let me know in a review! :) **


End file.
